John Watson's Dates
by CrownedOwl
Summary: John Watson has his own definition of dates.


Hello everyone ! So I know there will probably be a lot of faults in it so if someone wants to correct it...feel free. It's just something I wrote when I was bored, and I know it's not really good, but I hope you'll enjoy reading. So that's it...Oh, and Sherlock doesn't belongs to me.

* * *

**John Watson's dates.**

It starts with a date. John's first mistake (without counting the fact that he had left Sherlock and Mycroft alone in the flat), was to take her at Angelo's. John had been forced to cut his long monolog on Sherlock to finally have him taking their orders. The dinner went rather fine; he'd met Elena while a night out with Stamford and Lestrade and discovered later that she was friend with Molly. She was a teacher ("Again?" had complained Sherlock "She's the third, isn't she?"). John frowned to his glass of wine, maybe he could be a little bit luckier this time, Molly had already told Elena about Sherlock so…anyway, one thing was pretty sure, his flat mate's opinion wouldn't change. And John had swore he would /never/ take a woman he was dating back at Baker Street. Not ever again. It was better for the mental and physical state of everyone. He raised his head and smiled faintly at her, realizing he hadn't listened a word of what she was saying. He composed himself a bit and came back in the conversation, starting to become quite bored. He caught himself mentally listing all her defects. "_What am I doing?!"_ he suddenly thought, then for his own mental state, he listed her qualities, less numerous and less funny to find…"_Wh…What am I thinking?! He's influencing me, not any doubt…_" he thought. The date was almost finished, and they were planning another date (John, in his mind, was already planning a way of escape). All went as a usual date, John was kind and cheerful and what others expected him to be, and he was also, as any other date, mentally blaming Sherlock for his frequent failure at the after-date part (He'd rather live with both Holmes brothers than admit his lack of tact and attention toward his dates). Though, something was missing.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Ah! Here it is. His second mistake was to pull out his phone and read the text while she was talking to him, never had brought anything good…

**Someone stole Mycroft's umbrella. He forced me to run**

**after the thief. Could be dangerous. –SH**

John's third and last mistake (After that we'll call that neglect…but…anyway) was to look out by the window and see a thing he could quite not decide if it was disturbing or a bit ridiculous. In both cases, what he had seen was Sherlock running after a young man carrying the umbrella in his hand. He stood up, ignoring the woman at his table as he had been alone the whole evening and hurried out of the restaurant, asking Angelo to pay later and pulling on his jacket. Then, he began to run, taking streets he vaguely remembered taking with Sherlock and arrived, miraculously and slightly out of breath, facing the thief. This one tried to hit him with the umbrella, John avoided a few knocks but took one in the leg when Sherlock arrived. The consulting detective overpowered him quickly, took the umbrella back and knocked him out with it. He threw a quick glance to John, sent a text to Lestrade and approached his friend.

"- Weren't you supposed to be on a date ?"

"_Don't say you passed in front of Angelo's unintentionally_" thought John.

"-You asked for help, he justified. I'll explain her later."

Sherlock chuckled.

"- I never asked any help John. Especially not for an umbrella thief, he smiled.

Then, I'll just have to…invent an excuse. "

"_We both know you won't" _Thought Sherlock with a smile.

Because after all, a good date always end like this for John Watson, a text from Sherlock, a chase after a criminal, sometimes a good case. And eventually they come back to the flat talking and laughing. They may be awkward and a bit ridiculous sometimes, but John like them the way they are, and wouldn't change them for the world.

* * *

Thanks for reading it ! Feel free to review, you can also tell me it was rubbish, I'll smile C:

Bye!


End file.
